


Euphoria

by rcqstock



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom!Rick, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcqstock/pseuds/rcqstock
Summary: More Rickyl smut with D/S tones. Daryl’s been bad and Daddy Rick isn’t going to let him get away with it.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 14





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetterOptions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterOptions/gifts).



Daryl was laying on the bed that he shared with Rick. He had his legs spread and was palming himself through his jeans. The bedroom door was open so he heard the front door open and then slam shut again. He heard Rick call out.  
“Hey Baby Boy where you at? I thought we had plans.”  
Daryl gasps and looks down at his hard cock. He wasn’t supposed to do things like this without permission. He needs to hide this before Rick finds him. He can hear Rick coming up the stairs now. Daryl throws himself off of the bed and towards the closet. Rick is coming down the hallway leading to the bedroom and once he reaches the doorway he stops and leans against it.  
“Whatcha doin Baby Boy? Laundry day ain’t for two more days.”Daryl whips around and almost falls over. His erection is very visible through his unbuttoned pants.  
“Baby Boy what were you doin? Were you being naughty and touching yourself without Daddy’s permission?”  
Daryl shifts around from one foot to the next and then whispers,  
“Yes Daddy, I was bein very very naughty.”  
Rick sighs,  
“What do you want to do about this Baby Boy? Do you think you should be punished?”  
Daryl bows his head and goes silent for a few seconds. Rick waits, eyes burning, searching Daryl’s own when he finally glances up.  
“I want you to...”  
“I need you to ‘say’ it. I’m not gonna guess. Now I need you to tell me. What. Do. You. Want.”  
“I want you to do whatever you feel like doin. Ain’t picky you know that.”  
Rick tilts his head, sizing Daryl up, like he’s wondering which part to eat first.  
“Unbuckle me.”  
Rick says simply.  
Daryl crosses over to Rick and drops down to his knees while reaching up to Rick’s belt buckle. Daryl’s hands shake a little bit as he unbuckles Rick’s belt and slides it free of the belt loops of Rick’s dirty jeans. Daryl holds Rick’s belt up to the man. Rick takes the belt and steps around Daryl to cross over to the bed and sit down. Once Rick is seated on the bed he smirks at Daryl and says.  
“Come here Baby Boy Daddy is gonna spank that pretty ass of yours with my belt until it’s all red and sore.”  
Daryl scrambles to get up off of the ground and moves to stand at Rick’s side. Once Daryl is there Rick reaches over and pulls Daryl’s pants and underwear down around his ankles. He then guides Daryl down over his lap.  
“Now Baby Boy I’m gonna give you 25 strokes with my belt. You don’t have to count and you don’t have to stay quiet. You just have to stay still. I know you can do that. Now I’m gonna start and you’re gonna lay here and look pretty while I spank you.”  
Daryl closed his eyes and steeled himself for the first hit. Daryl honestly lived for these types of moments where the anticipation is eating him alive. He felt the leather of the belt bite into his ass for the first time. It came down 5 more times and Daryl bit his lip to keep from crying out. Rick paused in his punishment of Daryl’s ass because Rick realized Daryl was trying to hide the noises he was making. Rick realized that Daryl was biting his lip so he reached down and pulled Daryl’s lip from in between his teeth.  
“Don’t bite your lip Baby Boy. I told you to make noise if you need to and I expect you to do just that.”  
Daryl whined in response. Rick brought the belt down on Daryl’s ass twice more and then Daryl whimpered out.  
“Harder Daddy. Please spank me harder.”  
Rick smirked again and had an idea pop into his head.  
“Are you enjoying this baby? Do you enjoy it when Daddy spanks you?”  
Daryl whines again.  
“N- No Daddy.”  
Rick sighs.  
“You know you shouldn’t lie to Daddy. I think you are enjoying this. I guess I’m just gonna have to do somethin different to punish you. Why don’t you suck Daddy’s cock? Would you like that baby? Would you like Daddy’s big cock in your mouth?”  
Daryl gasps out a strangled.  
“Yes.”  
Rick taps Daryl’s hip and gently nudges him to get on his knees on the floor. Once Daryl is on the floor Rick stands up and shoves his pants and boxers down so his rock hard cock springs free.  
Rick smirks down at Daryl.  
“Well get to it baby. My cock ain’t gonna suck itself.”  
Daryl leans up onto his knees and licks the head of Rick’s cock. Daryl licks it a few more times and then fully takes the head into his mouth. Daryl teases Rick’s cock by swirling his tongue back and forth across the head. Rick moans and reaches down to tangle his fingers in Daryl’s hair.  
“Yeah baby. Just like that. Just like that. Keep going baby.”  
Daryl smirks around Rick’s cock in his mouth. Daryl bobs his head up and down along the shaft of Rick’s cock for the next few minutes and then Rick snarls.  
“I’m gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours raw and you’re just gonna sit there on your knees and take it.”  
Rick starts thrusting his hips back and forth shoving his cock deeper and deeper into Daryl’s mouth and throat until Daryl is choking on Rick’s cock. Rick just keeps going as Daryl is choking. Daryl reaches up and grips onto Ricks thighs as Rick uses his hold in Daryl’s hair to yank Daryl’s head forward to get Rick’s cock deeper down Daryl’s throat. Rick continues to fuck Daryl’s throat until he feels his balls tighten and his orgasm wash over him as he cums down Daryl’s throat while snarling Daryl’s name.  
Rick pulls his cock out of Daryl’s mouth and pulls Daryl back up into a standing position. Rick pulls him in and crashes their lips together. In between kisses Rick grunts out.  
“Baby Boy I want you to get on all fours on the bed because Daddy is going to fuck your ass till your’re screaming.”  
Daryl nods and crawls onto the bed, positioning himself the way he knows Rick likes. Rick steps up behind Daryl after grabbing the bottle of lube out of the night stand. Rick trails his fingers down Daryl’s ass and dips them into the crevice where Daryl’s most sensitive part is hiding. He slowly slides one finger into the hole and slowly wiggles it around trying to expand the space a little bit to make room for the next finger. Rick takes a small amount of lube and spreads it on the next finger before beginning to slide that finger into Daryl’s ass. He slides it in next to the first one and he curls it around again trying to make room for the next finger. He does this for about a minute before adding a little bit of lube to his ring finger and sliding that finger into Daryl’s ass as well. As soon as that third finger is sheathed in Daryl’s hole Rick begins moving them around gently at first but getting a little bit rougher as the minutes go by. Finally Daryl can’t take it anymore.  
“Daddy please! Please Daddy!”  
Rick looks down at Daryl.  
“Daddy please what Baby Boy? I know its hard but you gotta use your words.”  
Daryl takes a deep steadying breath.  
“Daddy please fuck me. I need your big cock in my ass. Please fuck me.”  
Rick slowly starts pulling his fingers out of Daryl’s ass.  
“Well since you asked so nicely. I think I will.”  
Rick spreads some lube onto his cock which is hard again and puts the tip of it against Daryl’s asshole and slowly begins to slide into the tight hot channel. Daryl moans at the size of Rick’s cock and how it was trying to fit into his small hole. Rick continues to slowly push in until his cock is completely inside Daryl’s ass. He stops for a moment to let Daryl adjust to his size. Daryl whines.  
“Daddy please move. I need you to move.”  
Hearing that Rick begins pulling out and then pushing back in and getting faster with each thrust until the only thing that can be heard is the slapping of skin against skin as Rick fucks Daryl into oblivion. Daryl’s entire body is shaking and rocking from the force behind Rick’s thrusts. Daryl is no longer able to keep quiet and is a moaning mess, especially once Rick’s cock starts hitting his prostate over and over again. Rick is giving Daryl encouragement in the form of words.  
“You’re doing so good for Daddy. You’re being such a good boy. Daddy loves when you’re a good boy. Good Boy.”  
Soon enough Daryl is begging to be allowed to cum and Rick can feel his own orgasm building. So Rick decides to have a little fun with Daryl.  
“You can cum Baby Boy. But only when I say you can. Do you understand me?”  
Daryl moans and nods his head vigorously. After a few more minutes Daryl is begging to be allowed to cum.  
“Please Daddy. Please let me cum. I need to cum. Please.”  
Rick snarls as his orgasm is right there and bends over Daryl’s body so his mouth is directly on Daryl’s ear.  
“Cum Now.”  
Rick feels his orgasm and he cums all in Daryl’s ass. At the same time Daryl is moaning and mewling as his orgasm rocks his body and leaves him covered in his own cum. Rick slumps over Daryl’s back panting trying to catch his breath so he can clean them both up. Rick straightens up and slowly and gently pulls out of Daryl and goes to the bathroom to clean himself up. He comes back with a warm washcloth which he uses on Daryl’s ass, his stomach, and on Daryl’s now soft cock. After cleaning Daryl up and returning the washcloth to the bathroom, Rick climbs into bed and pulls Daryl over to him so Daryl is laying against Rick’s chest. Rick kisses Daryl on the head and whispers.  
“Good night Baby Boy I love you.”  
Daryl hums in response.  
“Good night Daddy I love you too.”  
They both drift off to sleep content.


End file.
